Technoforming
Unlike Terraforming (transforming the environment of a planet or moon into something similar to Earth), Bioforming (transforming our bodies into something that can survive on a not modified planet or moon) and Terrabioforming (something intermediary between terraforming and bioforming), technoforming means the transformation of ourselves with the help of technology, other then genetics (or limited genetics) into something that can naturally survive the harsh environment of an unterraformed world. Overall We have manufactured artificial arms and feet for people with a handicap. Even more, it looks possible to create artificial eyes or ears. An artificial heart, artificial kidneys or even an artificial liver seems possible. Our brain's power might in the near future be extended with computer implants. This technology is advancing very fast and it looks like a completely artificial human might be soon created. Partially or completely transforming a human body into a cyborg or even a robot might be more easy and much faster then terraforming a planet or bioforming ourselves into a new race, adapted to conditions on another planet. Transforming ourselves with the help of technology might be called the cyborg theory. An alternative method is the suit theory that insists on transforming the space suit into something far more advanced. Human - Cyborg theory The cyborg theory suggests that we will transform into a human-machine hybrid, able to survive the extreme conditions found on other planets. This transformation can also be seen as a way to improve human performances even on a terraformed planet. * Artificial bones will solve the problem of people from a low-gravity planet that try to move on a high-gravity planet. They can be made of metal alloys. * Artificial muscles might have 200 times more strength then classic human muscles, have more accurate movement and require no oxygen. * Artificial skin can be created to survive in toxic environments. With little help from technology, it can allow someone survive in the space void. Also, with the help of a heater or cooler, it can allow people to survive to extreme temperatures. * Artificial senses are possible. We can see, hear, smell, taste or touch with the help of sensors that will send impulses to our brain. We can see in infrared or UV, hear on different frequencies and sense the slightest poison in food and air. * Artificial internal organs can replace the function of existing organs. * Partially artificial brain can exist, combining a human brain with the power of a machine. As long as the human will have the power, the resulting organism will still be a human. * Artificial energy cycle means that an implanted machinery will be able to produce all nutrients our body needs, by transforming all that we don't need. This will cut-off our need of food and air. Human Machine In the future, we will be able to replace all our internal organs, our arms and legs, our skin and parts of our brain. Still, as long as we will have our brains inside and as long as our brains will be in control, we sill still be regarded as humans. Terminators It is required that we only remove our brains and replace them with a small supercomputer, to end-up as being humans. From this point, it doesn't matter if the rest of the body is human, if only the skin is human (like the Terminator) or if we are completely a robot. This is the point where a human ceases to be human. Suit Theory Instead of transforming ourselves into a cyborg, an alternative theory is the use of a high-performance space suit, able to make us survive in the most hostile environments. The ideal suit must not weight much and will probably look like an elastic membrane covering our body completely. It will allow us to touch and feel the world around, but will protect us from space void, high pressure atmospheres, extreme heat or cold and from a toxic atmosphere. Also, an ideal suit will be able to recycle oxygen, water, minerals and carbon. An even more advanced suit should be able to have control over gravity. This way, a person from a low-gravity planet will be able to survive on a Super-Earth. Suit - Cyborg Model A highly advanced space suit, with propulsion systems, able to produce all our body needs, with intelligence and a fully integrated personality, might be the best model for technoforming. The suit can be connected to the body down to a cellular level, extending throughout the entire body, repairing and maintaining it. The suit will be like an alter ego, but still not too invasive to enter your brain and to take control. Conclusion Most probably, as technology will develop, implants will become more and more cheaper. Terraforming processes will transform planets and moons into new worlds, but also limited bioforming and technoforming will transform us for our new worlds. Category:Technology Category:Predictions